The Sun is Blinding
by DarthYramh
Summary: When Ben Solo finally comes back to the light, things take a turn at the resistance base. This story will be focusing on Ben's training in the light side of the force, but there will be many other focuses along the way. Rated Teen for violence and a bit of language.


**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, and I hope you guys enjoy this! I realize that The Last Jedi comes out in three weeks and there will be a completely different storyline in that, but I thought I would have some fun. Anyways, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

Chapter 1:

Lightsabers clash. Blue and Red. The crisp and cold morning air of Vallt steamed with the heat of the sabers, the snow turning to slush around them.

"It's not too late, Ben!" Shouted Rey over the hissing of the sabers.

"Ben Solo died a long time ago, Rey!" Retorted Kylo Ren.

Rey had been living on Vallt for almost two weeks now. Luke and the rest of the resistance had instructed her to wait there, for Kylo Ren would soon find her through the force. In order to complete her Jedi training, she needed to confront the man. Letting him come to her was much simpler than storming into a first order base causing a huge unnecessary mess. She had been living in an old abandoned research facility that used to be the property of some company she had no previous knowledge of: Zerpen Industries **(A/N Catalyst reference)**. She hadn't ventured far on the planet, rather, staying in the more remote regions in order to keep their mission a secret.

"I know that deep down in you, he's still there. You're merely under the influence of Snoke! Deny the dark side, Ben! Come back with me to the resistance. Where you belong. With your mother," Rey says, in a gentler tone than before.

"It's too late for that. I have killed Han Solo. There is no turning back now," Kylo says, in a more sad than determined tone.

"Your mother will forgive you! If you come back to the light, you and your mother can be a proper family! Don't dwell on the past, Ben"

He hesitates at this statement, then proceeds to extinguish his lightsaber and takes a few steps back from Rey.

That was much simpler than she had imagined.

He lowers his voice and speaks in a regretful tone. "She could never forgive me, not for what I've done to her."

At this, a single tear beings to drop out of his eye, sliding down his face and dropping to the snow.

Rey extinguishes her saber as well.

"Come with me, Ben."

Rey wasn't sure at this point where Ben's allegiances were, but she was just going to assume that she had him partially persuaded.

She walked over to her ship: The Millennium Falcon. She knew full well that the Cornelian Freighter might awaken some unwanted memories in Ben, but this was what she had intended.

When he gets closer to the Falcon, Ben stops in his tracks.

"My father's ship," he said.

Rey didn't respond; instead she walked up the ramp and into the cockpit. Mentally, she was rejoicing, because Ben hadn't referred to his father as "Han Solo" like he was a stranger. She started up the falcon. She was leaving Vallt, but she wasn't sure where she would take him. Was it too risky to bring Ben back to the resistance base on D'Qar? This is what she had been instructed to do, but she wasn't quite sure if Ben was back or not. She coms Luke to tell him her concerns.

"Er, Luke, I've got a certain 'special' passenger-where should I take him?"

"I see. Bring him back to D'Qar, but put some restraints on him to reduce the risk. Use the energy cuffs that I had given you just in case. You might as well put a sack over his head just to be safe. But be gentle, he's in a very sensitive place right now."

Rey jumped into hyper speed and left the cockpit to find Ben messing around with the Dejarik table, his face smiling. He had remembered playing this once with his father, but he had lost miserably. So many good memories were resurfacing, but there were unfortunate memories as well. The thought of these turned his smile into a small frown.

Rey chose to ignore this. "Ben, I'm going to have to take some precautions and cuff and blindfold you. I'm sorry to have to do this, but you're still unstable."

With that she put the energy cuffs on him and puts a sack on his head.

All he said was "Thank you."

Rey broke out of hyperspace to find D'Qar waiting for her. It was always strange coming back to this planet, her new home, after living for so long on Jakku. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but she sure did like the people.

After entering the atmosphere, Rey landed the Falcon and went back to check on Ben before departing to see Luke.

"You doing ok?" She said, getting her stuff in her bag, including Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

"Yes… I sense a fair amount of force activity where we are. Where are we?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Come with me."

She grabbed him by the arm and led him down the ramp, walking him to the base.

Rey didn't know why she was smiling. She had just battled a sith and was close to not making it out. She was leading Kylo Ren himself to the resistance base. What was so happy about it? Rey eventually figured it out. She was leading _Ben Solo_ to the base, not Kylo Ren. She had succeeded for the most part in bringing him back to the light. She had been thanked by him. She was bringing General Organa's long lost son back to her. Now she realized, there were many things to be smiling about.

She took Ben into the building that she had been instructed to by Luke. She wasn't sure where to go, though, until a hooded figure came out of the shadows, taking slow and mysterious strides towards them.

"Congratualtions, Rey," the figure said, "you have completed your training."

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter! It wasn't very long, but I just wanted to focus on Ben (Kylo Ren) coming back to the light. From now on I'm going to call him Ben because for me that means he's back on the light side and accepting his true self. Please leave some reviews, it would be much appreciated! I'm not sure when I will update next, but soon! Hope everyone who celebrated had a good Thanksgiving! -DarthYramh**


End file.
